Suara Angin
by Shie79
Summary: Suara adalah refleksi ketika kau merasa kagum, sakit, dan ia ingin membagi perasaan dengan itu. For #DAbility!


Suara Angin

.

Sekolahku masih belum berubah. Gejala berulang, almamater dan suara yang membumbung menguar bisu itu tidak pantas menjadi tempatku lagi.

Kerusakan koklea yang terpendam di telingaku karena mobil yang silih berbenturan dan sabuk pengaman yang gagal mengikatku.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drama, Family**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation, dll**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Ditulis sekedar ide dan keinginan untuk challenge.**

 **Note : Ide ini muncul sesuai keberadaan challenge itu sendiri.**

 **Warning : Tunarungu!Yuzuki, tidak ada percakapan dalam tanda kutip.**

 **Suara adalah refleksi ketika kau merasa kagum, sakit, dan ia ingin membagi perasaan dengan itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seorang siswi menumpang pada meja, melatunkan sebuah lagu yang mungkin merupakan keinginan mereka bersama, dan kelompoknya di sekeliling –di kursi memujinya.

Aku memintanya dalam batin; berteriaklah.

Aku juga ingin ikut meresap dalam lengkingan yang kaupersembahkan pada mereka semua.

Selama jadwalku sendirian, aku bisa melalui buliran waktu dengan warna perasaan yang terpendam dalam _earphone_ , menonton warna alam yang jarang berubah dari jendela tak berarti tepat di sisiku.

Aku bisa mengambil kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak di buku ini menjadi lantunanku. Aku hanya kehilangan keindahannya saja.

.

* * *

.

Hanya tiga bait, catatan ini ketika belajar di kelas musik. Mereka membuat rangkaian kata ini berkembang di udara, bersemangat, termasuk caraku—ikut melambung dengan mereka.

Bahkan untuk ketenangan—belakang sekolah—yang sudah tidak kuperlukan lagi karena kondisiku, apakah aku masih bisa menunjukkan suaraku?

Melafalkan kata-kata yang tak berarti bagiku, ke mana makna yang menggetarkan itu pergi? Liriknya agak sulit terbuka oleh rahangku, aku merasa rangkaian suara yang dibentuk hanyalah gumaman tidak jelas.

Aku merapatkan punggungku pada tembok, berpikir tempelan bingkai jendela tidak mencantumkan seseorang.

Suaraku menghilang, gemerisik buku yang kugaruk-garuk kasar juga.

Tenggorokanku bergetar, aku merasa baru pertama kali mengetahuinya. Suaraku sedang mengalir, aku sedang mencoba.

.

* * *

.

Suara bukan lagi wujudku. Tirai-tirai televisi, antusias mereka, semuanya bertubrukan denganku seperti dinding membatasi kami dan aku yang tetap menunjuk dengan remot.

Aku kehilangan minatku ketika kupikir sebaiknya menaati setiap gerakan-gerakan itu.

Seseorang memijat pundakku lalu dia menyambutku dan suara mulutnya—untuk yang pertama—ketika wajah kami bertemu.

 _Bagaimana dengan ekskul paduan suara yang kauinginkan itu_ , Ibuku memamerkan kalimat itu dalam jalur tulisan.

Menggeleng, dengan berbagai makna.

 _Kau pasti bisa. Suaramu bagus dan masih dapat dilatih_. Lengkungan senyum untuk yang terakhir setelah tulisan baru itu.

Ibu tetap mendobrak hal yang mustahil untuk kunikmati lagi, aku tersenyum paksa.

.

* * *

.

Dalam keheningan, ketertarikanku mengamuk.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menjelajah lorong di senggang waktu, mengelak siapapun—orang-orang biasa—menyusuri langkahku hingga mereka tak dapat menjangkau warna dalam diriku lagi.

Aku separuh berharap orang-orang benar-benar bersih dari gedung ini. Tidak berceceran menyesak jalurku. Sekarang aku cukup bergetar menemui ruangan khusus yang kuinginkan meski angin yang berulang kali lebih sering kutemui.

Mereka berdiri seperti regu, aku semakin mendekat menyeret kaca dengan wajahku, itu tak berarti karena aku tidak dekat dengan suara mereka ataupun getaran yang dilayangkan mereka pada kaca ini.

Suara yang merunut jejak tangga, nyawa kehidupan yang hanya berkembang dari cara mereka mengembangkan suara itu pada oktaf yang memadai. Ketika aku mencoba mengikutinya, aku mengalami gugup berpikir akan membangunkan mereka dari lantunan itu.

Percuma saja.

.

* * *

.

Dunia mereka tidak ada artinya lagi untukku.

Aku hanya terkurung dengan suara angin, keindahan itu memudar sejak kusadar suaraku bahkan tidak bisa sampai pada mereka.

Aku rapuh dengan buliran yang beberapa menit ini bermunculan di mataku.

Kenapa aku harus mengejar kekosongan, bahkan siapapun tidak memerlukanku untuk didengar.

Ibu menerobos kamarku, aku benci caranya yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badanku. Dia terperosok dalam kegelisahan yang kubuat dengan segala reaksi kacauku. Aku mengeluarkan kalimat yang tidak kudengar, separuh agak menyakitkan ketika melakukannya, tapi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang agak jahat. Dia membalasnya seperti memohon, aku menggesek-gesek kedua telingaku berpikir sedikit saja saluran telingaku menyambut suara itu. Tolonglah, suara apapun itu.

Dia mendekap menenggelamkanku, aku tersentak dan hanya suara angin di atas kepalaku yang muncul. Aku bisa merasakan aura yang menyerbak dibanding segala emosiku. Aura yang mendiamkanku.

Dia membentuk perjanjian dari tulisannya, lalu mencoret-coret hingga tebal kesalahan dalam cetakannya. _Kau bisa mengejar dirimu yang dulu karena kau tidak bisu._

Aku memprotes dari kebisuan itu sendiri dengan suara seadanya dariku.

 _Setiap jalan punya cabang dan rahasia. Kemustahilan bukanlah ironi._

 _Kau bukanlah yang menikmati warna-warna emosi itu lagi._

 _Kau yang akan membuatnya dan aku akan mengajarimu caranya._

.

* * *

.

Aku diyakinkan dengan janji itu. Kuharap aku tidak hanya melumat janji kosong.

Kelasku punya kejutan lain. Orang-orang mendiskusikan sesuatu dan aku bertanya pada teman di sebelahku mengenai perlakuan mereka.

Si rambut pirang tergerai itu antusias membalas di kertasku.

 _Sekolah ini akan mengadakan pencarian bakat menyanyi sebelum liburan musim panas._

Aku merasa cahaya di sekitarku berkilauan dan itu agak menggetarkanku, seperti kegundahan yang merekadiskusikan. Ini begitu tiba-tiba.

 _Menurutmu, apakah aku pantas mengikutinya?_ Dia meminta pendapat.

Aku mengangguk hangat dan membubuhkan senyuman, dia menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang serupa.

Beberapa sudah meninggikan tangan mereka, aku mendadak beragumentasi dengan batinku menentukan; haruskah aku menunjukkan tanganku juga sebagai pembuktian dari janji itu?

Aku baru tersadar oleh temanku yang menyinggung punggung tanganku dan menagih pendapat sekali lagi.

Menggunakan gestur meninggikan tangan berulang kali lalu terlihat ragu-ragu, dia mendapat keyakinan untuk memantapkan hatinya mengikuti itu dan aku terbawa diriku untuk melakukannya juga.

Dia terbelalak, _apakah kau yakin akan mengikutinya?_

Itu bukanlah makna berkebalikan bahwa dia tidak ingin aku menandinginya, aku tahu itu. Kurasa aku cukup memerlukan seseorang yang sama denganku untuk menentukan pilihan ini.

Aku malas merebut kertas itu, jadi kugunakan gerakan menunjuk diriku dan dirinya, lalu semakin menegakkan tungkai lenganku.

 _Jika kita bersama-sama, maksudmu?_

Senyuman dariku.

.

* * *

.

Ibuku bereaksi—setidaknya seperti yang kuharapkan—selepas beberapa di kelasku menertawakanku.

Aku beruntung tidak bisa mendengar tawa mereka untuk menjaga hatiku—meski masih bisa melihat wajah mengejek itu-.

Dan di sanalah saat janji itu benar-benar diracik.

Dia merunut vokal dasar untukku; terbata-bata dan masih menekan tangga itu. Aku mengusir rasa bosanku untuk sebuah kata yang memuati mulutku untuk menganga, tapi juga mengatur keras tidaknya karena itu kelemahanku.

Aku mulai diruntuhkan oleh banyak kendala selain bahan dasar vokal; perasaan. Aku mulai lupa; lagu seperti apa yang menyenangkan dan bagaimana rasanya sedih dengan sebuah lengkingan panjang, Aku dituntut mengikuti perasaan yang bahkan tidak punya koherennya denganku, terlebih kosong dan tak diketahui. Perasaan bukanlah cetakan lirik lagu, aku ingin tahu; seperti apa suara yang kubuat dengan nada yang menyenangkan ataupun menyedihkan.

 _Salurkan saja hatimu._

Ibu seolah lebih mengajariku pada lirik lagu saja.

Aku menggeleng cepat, menggunakan gestur bermain biola—aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa suara adalah hal yang lebih utama bagiku.

 _Tidak usah pedulikan seperti apa suaramu. Buatlah suara untuk mereka dan aduk itu dengan perasaanmu._

 _Seperti lagu ciptaan?_ Aku memutuskan untuk membalas pesan.

 _Ayo, kita membuat lagu._

.

* * *

.

Aku kurang memercayai diriku, Ibu hanya pelempar sugesti tapi itu tak masalah karena masuk akal.

Temanku menyarankanku untuk berkostum, seperti Yuzuki yang waktu itu, katanya lewat surat dari _handphone_. Kupikir tidak begitu buruk dengan kostum yang pernah kamikenakan saat festival sekolah dan dia menyetujuinya.

Kostum itu agak aneh ketika aku mematut diri di kamarku dan entah kenapa aku menggilai kelinci—sampai saat ini. Tudung yang mencolok dari dominan hitam-merah muda ini menonjolkan telinga, yang menjuntai hingga melewati bahuku.

Merabanya sebagai reaksi kekecewaan, aku benci mengenang kondisi telingaku. Rasanya seperti sedang 'sakit', ketika terbangun dari tidur pun aku selalu melupakan sakitku.

Perasaan itu menggiringku hingga balik layar pentas. Aku menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin kuteriakan dan bilang dari buku yang selalu kubawa—akhir-akhir ini, _latihannya lama, tapi Ibu bilang suaraku tidak begitu buruk sekarang._

 _Senang mengetahuinya._ Dia mencoret di bawah kalimatku itu.

Ini seperti sistem panggilan absen sekolah, dari lorong semua orang berlatih dan aku tidak tersinggung dengan suara mereka. Ibuku menjadi penonton di sana, aku dan temanku saling berdiam diri.

Alih-alih dia sedang mengatur vokal yang dibuatnya—pantas saja angin berseberang ke kepalaku-, aku menontonnya hingga dia melihatku dan membuatnya merebut bukuku.

 _Apa kau benar-benar yakin?_

 _Menurutmu?_ Cukup rautku yang mengatakan itu.

 _Aku ingin mendengar suaramu._

Menunjuk-nunjuk arah menuju pentas, aku ingin dia bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk mendengar suaraku nanti.

 _Jadilah penontonku ketika aku tampil nanti, ya_. Dia membubuhkan akun tanda cinta ketika membeberkan buku itu di depan dadanya.

Mengacungkan ibu jari. _Kau juga,_ batinku meminta.

.

* * *

.

Gayaku seperti anak yang tersesat tatkala temanku sudah berganti menjadi diriku, di depan banyak orang.

Mendadak aku benci tempat luas. Seolah telah kehilangan sesuatu.

Mix dan tungkainya tepat di depanku, aku menarik suaraku dan mengalirkannya ke sana. Dari urutan nada yang berunsur logika bukannya keindahan suara, kami membentuk kisah seseorang yang 'sedikit terpeleset' dari hal yang paling diminatinya terlebih jika hal itu sudah serupa dengan napasnya, dan 'kehidupan' itu padam dengan sebuah insiden. Aku membuat tarikan nada yang meninggi dan di sanalah kemarahan seorang korban meletup dalam dinamika yang cukup melelahkan untuk suaraku. Aku tidak mengerti ini lagu semacam apa, hanya merasa bakatku dalam menyalurkan vokal selama ini tidak begitu sia-sia. Setidaknya aku bisa berlari pada diriku yang dulu.

Aku menggunakan tanganku sebagai pengiring alur not-notnya, dengan itu lengkingan kalimat yang mana selanjutnya bisa kupahami bentuknya. Vokal dasar mana yang mewakili kata yang ini, atau bagian mana yang membutuhkan ekor suara, aku mengenalnya sebagai bagian dari kesedihan, sekaligus kemarahan. Kurasa, inilah yang dimaksud dengan, 'salurkan saja hatimu'.

Orang-orang tidak begitu banyak yang bertepuk tangan dan mereka malah seperti terhipnotis. Aku mulai merasa rendah dengan suara yang kubuat selama beberapa menit itu tapi temanku membentuk kapital pada buku yang sengaja kutitipkan padanya.

KURASA MEREKA MENGERTI PERASAANMU.

Kilauan mata temanku pecah, tapi yang kulihat mayoritas tidak seperti itu.

Ibuku lebih pecah dibanding temanku.

Sumbangan tepuk tangan itu mengisi ruangan, aku tahu itu tidak begitu memadati. Tak bisa kudengar, setidaknya cukup menyenangkan ketika aku bisa mengambil kursiku kembali.

Dengan versi yang dibuat Ibuku

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Yah, telat. Tapi tidak masalah selama aku menepatinya #plak. Anehnya, cukup gampang dibanding celen waktu itu yang deadline edhan. Maaf kalo gak kerasa dan selamat beraktivitas (?).**


End file.
